Mr & Mrs Jackson
by EyeShadow1432
Summary: Ele, biólogo marinho. Ela, arquitecta. Mas será que é assim? Ele, assassino profissional. Ela também Os dois são casados Mas não conhecem a vida secreta do outro. Eles são Mr. & Mrs. Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Terapia de casal

_Consultório da Dra. Afrodite – 1ª sessão_

Na sala entra o casal Jackson, um casal ainda jovem de aparência simpática. Ao contrário dos muitos casais que já tinham passado por aquele consultório, o Sr. Jackson teve a amabilidade de puxar a cadeira para a mulher se sentar.

Ao olhar para eles pareciam o casal perfeito. Isto foi o que pensou a Dra. Afrodite, antes de começar com o habitual interrogatório. Mas antes de poder dizer alguma coisa, o Sr. Jackson resolve, digamos, esclarecer algo antes.

- Em primeiro lugar, quero dizer que nós não precisávamos exactamente de vir até aqui...

- A história tem alguma piada, na verdade… - a Sra. Jackson sorri.

Logo começam a contar o possível porquê de terem vindo ao meu consultório. Durante a conversa Afrodite nota alguma discórdia entre o casal, nada muito relevante. Nota também que a Sra. Jackson revira os olhos sempre que parece estar impaciente.

Chega o final da história. O casal não tinha procurado a Dra. Afrodite por iniciativa própria. Pelo que contaram, o casal vizinho, os Underwood, tinham dado um empurrão.

Afrodite faz umas anotações sobre o casal e finalmente olha para eles com um sorriso, dizendo:

- Vocês não precisavam de ter vindo.

Os dois entreolham-se.

- Não precisávamos mesmo. – afirma a Sra. Jackson. - Mas temos uma teoria.

- Temos? – surpreende-se o marido.

- A verificação do óleo. – responde ela.

O Sr. Jackson entra no jogo da mulher, pois percebe-se que ele não conhecia aquela teoria.

Ele continua.

- Nós estamos casados há quatro anos…

- Cinco. – interrompe a Sra. Jackson.

- … quatro, cinco anos e talvez por isso já esteva na altura de fazer um _check-up_. A Dra. sabe, verificar o motor, mudar o óleo, essas coisas.

- Entendo. Então vamos abrir o capô. Eu vou fazer algumas perguntas e queria que vocês respondessem o mais rápido possível e sem pensar muito.

O casal Jackson concorda com a proposta de Afrodite.

- Numa escala de um a dez, que nota dariam ao vosso casamento?

- Oito. – responde a Sra. Jackson.

- Calma lá. – o Sr. Jackson parece confuso. – Dez é para um casamento feliz e um para um casamento fracassado?

- Responda sem pensar.

Ele troca um olhar com a mulher e ambos respondem:

- Oito.

- Próxima. De um a dez, até que ponto acham que o vosso parceiro/parceira, está feliz?

O Sr. Jackson desta vez responde primeiro.

- Oito.

Afrodite relembra.

- Responda sem pensar.

- Tudo bem. Oito.

- Última pergunta. Com que frequência vocês fazem sexo?

O casal parece um pouco incomodado. O Sr. Jackson pronuncia-se.

- Estou a boiar. A senhora que dizer de uma escala de um a dez?

- Ele tem razão, porque se for, nós precisamos saber: um significa "muito pouco" ou "nada"? Afinal, "nada" deveria ser zero, e não um.

- Além disso, se a gente não sabe o que é um, o que será dez?

- Isso mesmo. Então dez seria...?

- Todo dia, toda hora...

- Vinte e quatro horas por dia, sem nenhum intervalo. Pra nada.

- Nem pra comer.

Foi um diálogo pingue – pongue entre os dois, até a Dra. Afrodite se meter.

- Não tem nada a ver com escalas. Foi uma pergunta totalmente direta. Com que frequência fazem sexo?

Não há resposta.

- Por exemplo, quantas vezes fizeram sexo esta semana?

- Incluindo o fim de semana? – pergunta a Sra. Jackson.

- Sim.

O silêncio continua. Afrodite tira as suas próprias conclusões.

_Segunda Sessão – Sra. Jackson sozinha_

A Sra. Jackson entra um pouco hesitante. Talvez até mesmo incomodada e ligeiramente cansada. Afrodite consulta a ficha sobre a sua "paciente". A Sra. Jackson é arquitecta, dirige a sua própria empresa (o que chega a ser muito desgastante) e tem filiais espalhadas pelo mundo. Viaja muito e não tem filhos.

Tem um belo sorriso, um sorriso que não chega aos seus incomuns olhos cinzentos.

Afrodite começa.

- Diga-me, porque resolveu voltar sozinha?

- Na verdade não sei.

- Não sabe, mas está aqui por alguma razão. Qual é o problema?

A Sra. Jackson parece estar á procura de palavras.

- Há um buraco entre nós, um buraco que vai sendo preenchido com tudo aquilo que deixamos de dizer um ao outro.

- Até que ponto é sincera com o seu marido?

- Bastante sincera. Não que eu lhe minta. Tenho certeza de que nós dois guardamos os nossos segredos. Todo a gente tem segredos, não tem?

Afrodite dá de ombros. Então diz.

- Vou-lhe dar um pequeno trabalho. – a Sra. Jackson franze o sobrolho. – Quero que escreva sobre o que sente.

- Não sou grande escritora devido a, principalmente, á minha dislexia.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Escreva como quiser. Só a Sra. saberá o que está escrito. Poderá eventualmente mostrar-me, se quiser.

- Ninguém precisa de ver.

- Absolutamente ninguém.

- Nem mesmo o Percy.

- Nem mesmo ele.

- Acho que posso tentar. Como hei-de começar?

- O que acha de começar pelo inicio? Como vocês se conheceram.

- Foi á cinco anos na Grécia. Em Atenas.

- Isso mesmo. Acha que seria possível o seu marido fazer o mesmo exercício?

- Duvido. De certeza que ele não volta aqui. Além disso o Percy não é muito de escritas, além de ser disléxico como eu. Na verdade…

- Sim…?

- Ele não sabe que eu estou aqui. Espero que isto fique só entre nós.

- Não se preocupe. Será um segredo só nosso.

Acho que a Sra. Jackson não sabe que o marido também marcou uma consulta individual, pensou Afrodite.

_Segunda Sessão – Sr. Jackson sozinho_

O Sr. Jackson entra no consultório, cumprimenta Afrodite e senta-se. Ela consulta a ficha dele. É um biólogo marinho. Viaja muito á procura de novas espécies. Não tem filhos. Vida agitada.

A Dra. começa:

- Porque resolveu voltar sozinho?

- Na verdade não sei.

Parece um pouco incomodado.

- Tente relaxar. Isto é só uma conversa. Fale-me um pouco da sua mulher. O que é que o atraiu?

O Sr. Jackson sorri.

- Ela era linda, inteligente, misteriosa, assustadora, quando quer com os seus olhos cinzentos…

- E hoje?

- Nada de novo.

- Vou-lhe dar um pequeno trabalho. – ele olha para Afrodite com uma cara que dizia _"Está a gozar comigo?"_

- Não se preocupe, não é nada do outro mundo. Só quero que escreva sobre o que sente.

Ouviram-se gargalhadas.

- Está a falar a sério? – ela assentiu. – Escrever não é o meu forte por causa da dislexia. Eu prefiro a acção. Além disso estou ocupado á procura de espécies de leão-marinho á beira da extinção.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Escreva como quiser. Só o Sr. saberá o que está escrito. Ninguém precisa de saber.

- Ninguém?

- Ninguém.

- Nem a … Annabeth?

- Nem a Annabeth.

- Acho que posso tentar. Mas não prometo nada.

O Sr. Jackson levantou-se e estava prestes a sair, quando se dirigiu novamente a Afrodite.

- Como devo começar?

- Porque não pelo começo? Conte como conheceu a sua mulher.

- É uma boa ideia. Obrigado pela dica.

E saiu.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: As recordações de Annabeth e Percy – parte 1

PDV Annabeth

Como eu conheci o Percy?

Bem, tudo começou á cinco anos. Eu estava hospedada no Royal Olympic Hotel, perto da Acrópole, em Atenas. Tinha que mat…

Tinha uns projectos arquitectónicos para ver. Assuntos do oficio. Ser arquitecta não é fácil, embora…

Nesse dia a cidade estava um caos. Os políticos estavam a ser assassinados, havia soldados e policias por todo o lado a invadir casas e prédios.

Certo dia pânico tomou conta da cidade. Ouvia pessoas a gritar em grego:

_O Titã foi assassinado!_

O Titã: Cronos Papopolous.

Conhecia bem este nome. Era um político local. Mais um corrupto. Eu tinha…ouvido dizer que ele fora morto.

O clima não era dos melhores, choveria a qualquer momento, portanto resolvi voltar para o hotel. O meu grego era excelente, mas o meu aspecto denunciava-me como uma turista. E de momento isso não era bom.

Com alguma dificuldade, consegui abrir caminho até ao hotel. Entrei. Depois de os meus olhos se acostumarem á luz do saguão, avistei um homem sentado na zona do bar. Ele observava o caos da rua com uma expressão calma, como se visse um desfile. Ele tinha cabelos negros e pele bronzeada. Um corpo bem definido. Um perfeito Apolo.

Deveria ser um surfista. Talvez um turista, devido ao guia turístico que tinha com ele.

Foi a primeira vez que vi o Percy. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dele.

Um funcionário do hotel contava-lhe acerca do assassinato ocorrido.

O funcionário ainda acrescentou:

- A polícia está á procura dos turistas desacompanhados. O senhor está sozinho?

Percy assentiu com a cabeça. A melhor noticia que tive nesse dia, admito. Acho que nesse momento ele sentiu que eu estava a olhar, porque levantou os olhos nesse mesmo instante e… meus deuses (os gregos cultuam vários deuses)!

Os olhos deles eram verdes como o mar. Dava vontade de afogar neles.

Dei um passo na sua direcção, quando um polícia entrou no bar começando a intimidar as pessoas e a levar consigo alguns suspeitos. Até que olhou para mim.

Engoli em seco.

Ele tirou as suas próprias conclusões e de seguida olhou para Percy.

- Vocês os dois estão juntos? – os nossos olhos encontraram-se. E foi o suficiente para nós ficarmos juntos.

Puxou-me pela cintura e deu-me um beijo no pescoço, como se estivesse á minha espera. Dei-lhe um abraço e puxei-o em direcção ás escadas.

O polícia olhou para nós com inveja e foi-se embora.

Apertei a mão de Percy, dei-lhe um sorriso (que ele retribuiu) e continuamos a subir as escadas.

Acho que nos tínhamos livrado de um grande sarilho. Por enquanto.

PDV Percy

Como conheci a Annabeth?

Bem, tudo começou á quatro anos. Eu estava hospedado no Royal Olympic Hotel, perto da Acrópole, em Atenas. Tinha que mat…

Quer dizer, tinha trabalho a fazer. Sou biólogo marinho. Estou sempre a viajar.

Estava no bar do hotel, quando um dos funcionários do hotel veio na minha direcção, ansioso por contar a novidade:

- Alguém atirou no Titã! – ele praticamente gritou isso na minha cara. Em grego!

- Cronos Papopolus?

O rapaz assentiu.

Aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para mim.

- A polícia está á procura dos turistas desacompanhados. O senhor está sozinho?

Sozinho. Eu estava sempre sozinho (a não ser quando Nico me acompanha. É o meu parceiro de trabalho.). Esse é o meu tipo de vida.

Então um polícia entrou com a sua escolta, intimidando tudo e todos ao apontar o seu revólver.

Não demorou muito para que ele viesse ter comigo e a berrar qualquer coisa em grego.

Eu sabia falar fluentemente a língua, mas naquele momento eu estava a perceber nada do que o homenzinho estava a falar.

Pois uma verdadeira Afrodite acabara de entrar e não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Cabelos castanhos ondulados, corpo perfeito e os olhos… Nunca tinha visto nada igual. Os olhos eram cinzentos como uma nuvem de tempestade, intimidantes.

Eu não sabia o que uma mulher como ela estava a fazer num sitio daqueles. De repente fiquei feliz.

Ao ver o seu sorriso, percebi que ela também me tina notado.

O polícia fazia-me perguntas, mais eu estava mais interessado noutras vistas. Ele seguiu o meu olhar e perguntou:

- Vocês estão juntos?

Dei um simples aceno com a cabeça, enquanto enlaçava a cintura daquela deusa, e depositava um beijo no seu pescoço, enquanto que ela me abraçava de maneira sensual e me arrastava em direcção ás escadas.

Posso ainda acrescentar que o polícia ficou com inveja…

Continuamos coma farsa até chegarmos á porta do quarto dela, de onde nos separaríamos. Mas não foi bem assim.

Ao ouvirmos mais tiros, resolvemos entrar no quarto, batendo com a porta, á qual nos encostamos ouvindo o que se passava no corredor.

Ficamos no quarto durante um bom tempo, até o tumulto acalmar.

Saímos do hotel para as ruas de Atenas. Tinha começado a chover. Levei-a para um sítio meu conhecido. Íamos conversando.

- Cronos dominou esta área por anos. – expliquei-lhe enquanto nos protegíamos da chuva.

- Foi o quarto assassinato esta semana. Dizem que ele castrou o próprio pai. – disse ela.

Eu acenti.

- É o que dizem. Mas afinal o que vieste fazer fazer em Atenas?

- Vim em trabalho. E tu?

- Vim divertir-me.

Ela sorriu.

Fomos até ao bar que eu conhecia. Iriamos estar seguros. A pista de dança estava lotada. Procurámos uma mesa mais afastada para nos sentarmos.

Pedi uma garrafa de vodca. Enquanto a garrafa não vinha voltamos a conversar.

- Será que me podes dizer o teu nome?

- Annabeth Chase. E o teu?

- Perseu Jackson, mas prefiro Percy.

- Tens o nome de um herói grego.

Antes que dissesse alguma coisa, a garrafa chegou.

Enchi o meu copo e o de Annabeth e fizemos um brinde:

- Aos deuses e às balas de que não nos acertaram… - Annabeth riu, batendo com o seu copo no meu.

- Aos deuses e às balas de que não nos acertaram…

Bebemos tudo de uma vez. Algumas doses depois, Annabeth puxou-me para a pista de dança. Disse-lhe que não sabia dançar. Ela pôs os braços envolta do meu pescoço e disse-me ao ouvido:

- Eu também não.

Juro que me arrepiei todinho.

Ambos começamos a dançar bem agarradinhos. A noite ia ser boa


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – As recordações de Annabeth e Percy – parte 2

PDV Annabeth

O Percy disse-me que não sabia dançar, mas até que se desenrascava bem.

Dançamos durante bastante tempo, nós estávamos completamente chapados, até voltarmos para o hotel.

Chamámos um táxi, e praticamente nos atiramos lá para dentro. Quando dei conta já estava no colo do Percy.

Chegamos ao hotel e corremos escada acima até ao meu quarto. E isto já não era nenhuma farsa. Começamos a beijamo-nos loucamente, enquanto tirávamos a roupa. Percy pegou em mim e atirou-me pra cima da cama. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

De manhã acordei com o sol a bater-me nas costas. Espreguicei-me ainda pensando na noite anterior. Selvagem. Acho que é a melhor palavra que poderia descrever a noite de ontem.

Olhei para o outro lado, mas Percy não estava lá. Onde estaria?

Sentei-me, encostando-me na almofada, e embrulhei-me ao lençol ao mesmo tempo que a porta do quarto abria e Percy entrava.

Sorri para ele, que retribuiu.

- Olá dorminhoca!

- Olá desaparecido!

Ele sentou-se ao pé de mim e deu-me um beijo.

- Desculpa ter-te deixado sozinha, mas fui preparar o pequeno-almoço, visto que não encontrei ninguém a quem pedir. – mostrou-me o tabuleiro recheado com sumo natural, torradas, café e frutas, que trazia.

- Tem bom aspecto. – disse enquanto comia uma torrada. Ele encheu uma chávena com café.

Resolvi brincar com ele:

- Sabias que babas enquanto dormes?

Ele fez cara de envergonhado.

- Não acredito que reparaste nisso.

Eu ri. Peguei no jornal que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e abri. Este trazia as notícias dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Aquela cidade já não era segura. O meu trabalho estava feito.

- Alguma coisa de jeito no jornal? – perguntou Percy.

- Apenas fala do banho de sangue de ontem.

Ele tirou-me o jornal da mão.

- Ei! Que estás a fazer? – ele tirou a bandeja de cima da cama também.

- Já que não há nada de jeito no jornal, - disse ele enquanto se deitava em cima de mim. – o que achas de fazermos coisas mais interessantes?

- Em que estás a pensar? – os lábios dele estavam no meu pescoço.

- Estava a pensar em repetirmos a noite de ontem. – disse com um grande sorriso malicioso na cara. – E que isso seria o ideal para o resto da vida.

As nossas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância, mas Percy fez questão de acabar com ela, dando-me um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Um beijo que parecia não ter fim.

PDV Percy

- Aproximem-se, senhores e senhoras, meninos e meninas!

Eu e Annie (olha só a intimidade) passeávamos num parque de diversões em Nova Iorque. Depois de uma cidade sangrenta, voltámos para casa, a nossa amada NY. E agora estávamos a comer algodão doce num parque de diversões.

Depois dessa viagem mantivemo-nos em contacto. MUITO contacto, para dizer a verdade.

Resolvemos parar numa barraca de tiro ao alvo.

- Venham, porque não experimentam tiro ao alvo? – disse o velhinho que lá estava. – Se conseguirem acertar podem escolher um prémio.

Olhei para Annie.

- O que achas de tentarmos?

- Porque não? – respondeu com outra pergunta.

Demos o dinheiro ao homem e Annabeth pegou na espingarda que estava em cima do balcão. Parecia um pouco atrapalhada, mas resisti ao impulso de a corrigir. Estávamos ali para nos divertirmos.

Ela errou as duas primeiras tentativas. Ela quase acertou no pobre homem! Ela entregou-me a arma.

- Tenta lá tu, Cabeça de Algas!

Cabeça de Algas é o meu apelido "carinhoso" depois de uma ida á praia, onde fiquei com uma alga na cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Sabichona.

Sabichona, é o apelido "carinhoso" dela, depois que descobri que ela sabe de tudo.

Peguei na arma, posicionei e…acertei em cheio.

Acho que impressionei a minha Sabichona.

- Sorte de principiante. – foi o que eu disse.

Resolvi descuidar-me um pouco nas seguintes tentativas. Não queria assustar Annie e nem queria mostrar em público o quão bom eu era com armas.

O resultado não foi mau. Acabei por ganhar uma coruja de peluche que ofereci a Annabeth.

Então ela virou-se para mim e perguntou:

- Posso tentar outra vez?

Competitiva. Eu gosto disso.

- Estás á vontade.

O que veio a seguir espantou-me.

Ela segurou na espingarda como uma profissional, levou a mira até aos olhos e disparou cinco tiros. Todos seguidos!

Quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Ela virou-se para mim com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Sorte de principiante. – e recebeu de prémio um enorme ornitorrinco com um chapéu na cabeça. Segundo ela era o Agente P, da série Phineas e Ferb.

Eu ainda estava em estado de choque e ela tinha reparado. Enlaçou os seus braços á volta do meu pescoço, e deu-me um longo beijo.

Definitivamente, ela era a mulher dos meus sonhos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – As recordações de Annabeth e Percy – parte 3

PDV Annabeth

Esta é a verdade: eu estou a morrer de medo. Fazia quatro semanas que eu conheci o Percy em Atenas. Quatro semanas!

Nenhum relacionamento meu anterior tinha durado tanto. Geralmente era alguns dias. No máximo duas semanas.

Ele queria levar-me a lugar especial e avisou para eu caprichar na produção.

De que parte eu tinha medo? Definitivamente era dos dois meses. Quero dizer, tudo o que é bom, dura pouco. E estar com o Percy não era bom, era óptimo.

Então tinha de acabar. Logo.

Possivelmente a nossa última noite juntos.

Vesti a minha melhor roupa, um vestido vermelho pelo joelho com uma sandália prata e colar e pulseira também prata, como se fosse celebrar algo. Ainda que fosse um adeus.

Fomos de táxi, uma vez que eu estava de salto (essa foi a desculpa de Percy, mas acho que foi porque tinha a ver com a nossa primeira noite em Atenas).

Chegamos ao River Café. Percy pediu uma garrafa de champanhe. Era melhor para comemorações, segundo ele.

Sorri. Fiquei com os olhos marejados, mas ele não percebeu.

Bebíamos champanhe enquanto apreciávamos a vista sobre o rio.

Como acontecera em Atenas, não notávamos nada do que acontecia á nossa volta. Gostava que houvesse uma maneira de fazer a noite durar para sempre.

Percy levou a mão ao bolso do fato, tirando de lá uma caixinha preta.

Eu só sei que não estava a perceber nada.

Ele nada disse. Apenas abriu a caixinha.

O mundo parou quando ele pôs uma aliança na minha mão esquerda.

Eu apenas beijei-o.

PDV Percy

- Chega! – exclamou Nico, o meu melhor amigo e colega de trabalho.

No dia seguinte eu estava malhando com um treinador na academia de pugilismo que frequentava regularmente. Tinha contando ao Nico sobre a minha Sabichona. Ele não parecia nada satisfeito.

- Eu acho que não ouvi bem, meu. Tu estás o quê?

- Apaixonado.

Nico olhou para mim como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco na cara.

- Tu só a conheces á… quatro semanas!

Como é que eu lhe poderia explicar? Nico trocava de mulher como troca de camisa.

- A Annabeth é diferente, meu…ela é forte, competitiva, inteligente. Nem sei como descrevê-la, simplesmente não há palavras. Sinto-me ….

PDV Annabeth

- Não achas que estás a ir um bocadinho rápido de mais?

No dia seguinte fui escalar com Thalia, a minha melhor amiga e colega de trabalho.

Fazer alpinismo é uma óptima maneira de manter a forma. Pelo menos é o que eu e Thalia achamos. Mas naquele dia eu estava muito motivada e estava a esforçar-me para não deixar a minha amiga para trás.

Só que ela não se referia ao meu ritmo, mas sim á minha relação com o Percy.

Thalia perguntou:

- Então, o que é que ele faz?

- É biólogo marinho.

- Biólogo. Acho que isso é bom.

- Ainda não é tudo.

PDV Percy

- Ela é arquitecta – disse eu ao Nico. - Tem uma empresa, das grandes. Ela está sempre com novos projectos nas mãos. É uma deusa da arquitectura.

PDV Annabeth

- E na cama? – perguntou Thalia.

PDV Percy

- Ela é assim tão boa? – perguntou Nico.

PDV Annabeth

Já tinha chegado ao topo do penhasco e avista era fantástica. Sempre gostei de desportos, e além disso o meu trabalho exigia que eu andasse sempre em forma. Mas nunca me tinha sentido com tanta energia. Talvez tenha a ver com a malhação adicional que faço com o Percy.

Thalia ainda estava muito em baixo na encosta e muito céptica.

- Sexo é sexo. Porquê complicar as coisas? Não tens medo que os teus horários de _trabalho_ acabem por um inconveniente?

- É claro que eu já pensei no assunto, Thalia. Vai haver algumas complicações, mas nada que não se possa resolver. E além disso, ele viaja muito, portanto não vai ser um grande problema.

PDV Percy

- …achas mesmo que vou sacrificar a minha vida pessoal pelo trabalho?

Continuei a exercitar-me. A minha resistência estava cada vez melhor.

Mas Nico não pareceu convencido. Para ele sexo era só para marcar os limites entre o pequeno-almoço, almoço e jantar.

- Isso vai durar quatro meses, ouve o que eu te digo. – disse Nico. – Os teus relacionamentos nunca foram mais longe.

- Eu pedi a Annie em casamento.

- Desculpa, eu acho que não ouvi bem. Tu fizeste o quê?

- Vou-me casar.

Nico ficou tão desorientado, que se pôs entre mim e o meu treinador, acabando por levar um murro.

Ops.

PDV Annabeth

O Cabeça de Algas e eu casamo-nos no cartório municipal. Não íamos aguentar esperar mais tempo. Thalia foi a minha madrinha e Nico, o melhor amigo de Percy, foi o seu padrinho.

Ambos não estavam nada contentes.

As nossas mãos estavam trémulas quando trocamos as alianças. Quando o juiz perguntou se havia algum impedimento, vi Thalia morder a própria língua.

Se ela se atrevesse a abrir a boca…

PDV Percy

Nico quase teve um ataque quando ouviu o "fale agora ou cale-se para sempre". Mas, graças aos deuses, conseguiu ficar de bico fechado.

Ameacei que lhe dava uma carga de porrada se ele fizesse merda.

As minhas mãos tremiam quando troquei as alianças com a minha Sabichona.

Então o juiz finalmente disse:

- Declaro-vos marido e mulher, Mr. E Mrs. Jackson.

Mr. E Mrs. Jackson. Gosto disso.

Finalmente nos beijamos. Longamente.


End file.
